


The DILF

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles You Slut, Dad Bods, Flirting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hot Dad Jakob Lehnsherr, M/M, May/December Relationship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charles meets his best friend's dad and is instantly smitten. The feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Jakob Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	The DILF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> _Age Difference, May/December Relationship, Charles You Slut, Flirting, Seduction, Getting Together,_
> 
> _Charles has a crush on his best friend's hot, single dad, and he is determined to do something about it._

Erik's dad was hot as fuck.

He was an inch or two shorter than his son, softer and more solid, not nearly as wiry-rangy as Erik. Same pale aqua eyes, though, and though his hair was predominantly white, there remained some gingery threads in both hair and beard. "Who is this, Erik?" he asked, his voice a more gravelly version of Erik's, with just a hint of an accent.

To Charles' surprise, he felt a warm answering pulse of attraction from Erik's dad.

"Dad, this is Charles from my mutant history class," Erik said. "Charles, this is my dad, Jakob."

"Good to meet you, sir." Charles was amazed his voice didn't shake.

"Don't you dare 'sir' me. It's Jakob."

"Yes, sir," Charles said, flashing a saucy grin.

"Erik, get your friend a drink."

Erik nodded and ambled off to the kitchen.

Once he was out of earshot, Jakob studied Charles. "Am I reading you right?"

Charles hoped so. "If you're reading that I'd very much like to kiss you then climb you like a tree, then yes.'' The climb him like a tree part wouldn’t be easy without his legs, but Charles was always up for a challenge.

"You're sure?"

"I'm twenty-two and I know my own mind."

Jakob smiled at that, but before he could reply, Erik returned to the room. "We're out of soda," he announced.

"So go get more." Jakob pulled his keys from his pocket and tossed them at Erik.

The keys hung in front of Erik's eyes for a few seconds, suspended by his powers as he gave them a 'what the fuck do I need these for?' look, then he snared them out of the air with a shrug and went out the door.

Jakob grinned broadly as the latch slipped home. “That will buy us about half an hour, enough time for a start on that kissing.”

But not enough for anything more, Charles knew, especially given the unpredictability of his body’s responses.

Jacob sensed where his thoughts were heading, as if he were the telepath. “Are you free tomorrow night? Say seven-thirty? Erik’s got a date.”

With some girl named Magda, Charles knew. Charles hoped the date went well enough that Erik didn’t come home. “Sounds good,” he said. “Now kiss me.”

Jakob sank to his knees, slipped one broad hand into Charles’ hair, and pressed their lips together. For just a moment it was sweet, then Jakob’s tongue flicked against Charles’ lips.

Charles moaned, low in his throat, and parted his lips. 

it felt as if time ceased to exist, as if there were nothing beyond their lips, their mouths, until Charles heard a car door slam and sensed the rapid approach of Erik’s mind. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Jakob.

Erik gave them a strange look as he came through the door, but he said nothing as he handed Charles a cold Pepsi.

**~xXx~**

Charles pulled his car into the Lehnsherrs’ driveway and turned off the engine. He swallowed hard, trying to quell the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. He was here. They were doing this.

He began the process of getting out of the car as Jakob stepped out onto the porch. He looked unfairly handsome, dressed casually in well-worn jeans and a green flannel shirt, the fading sun striking sparks in his salt-and-ginger hair.

Charles glanced down at his legs as he lifted them out of the car and set them on the ground. He’d long since gotten past any real sense of shame or embarrassment over his skinny, pale legs, but that didn’t mean there weren’t occasional moments that he wished they were otherwise. He hoped Jakob wouldn’t be turned off — doubtful, given everything he knew of the man, but not impossible.

He set up his chair, pulled himself into it, closed the car door. He licked his lips, took a deep breath, and pushed himself forward.

"You came," Jakob said as Charles grew near.

"You couldn't have kept me away."

Jakob slid a long-fingered hand into Charles' hair and bent to give him a thorough kiss. “Come in,” he said, a little breathless, once their lips came apart.

He led Charles into the living room, glanced at the couch then down the hall. “Couch?” he asked, “or bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” Charles declared. He’d already waited twenty-seven hours for this.

He followed Jakob down to the end of the hall and into the master bedroom, simply furnished in dark woods, deep green, and burgundy, well-suiting its owner.

Jakob sat on the corner of the bed, his aqua eyes suddenly unsure. "I should warn you," he began, "I, uh, I haven't been with a man since before Edie."

His late wife. "If you don't want to do this—"

"I do. I just don't want to disappoint you."

Charles came forward until his knees nearly touched Jakob's. "You won't. You can't," he said quietly, taking Jakob's hands, "but I ask the same of you. I'm sure you've figured out sex is a little different for me."

Jakob nodded, his tawny skin flushing a little. "I kind of did a little research on my phone."

Charles felt his cheeks warm. None of his handful of previous partners could have been bothered to consider that his needs would be a little different or what those needs might be.

Jakob kissed him, soft and gentle, then said, “Tell me what works for you.”

“Okay.” Charles considered for a moment, then traced a line a handswidth above his navel. “I can’t feel anything past about here.”

“I asked what does work, not what doesn’t.” Jacob’s tone was soft, not critical.

Charles flushed a little more. “Touching me anywhere will get me there, but my neck, my ears, my wrists, my nipples get me there fastest.”

Jakob nodded, absorbing the information. “Will you strip for me?” he asked,

Charles hesitated for just a moment. “Okay. If you’ll strip for me.”

Jakob rose without hesitation, unbuttoned his shirt, shrugged it off. His chest was broad and muscular but just beginning to show signs of advancing middle age, his pecs having a little jiggle, his belly just a bit of soft roundness. Charles let himself imagine lying in bed with Jakob, head pillowed on those abs.

Then Jakob shoved his jeans and boxers down his long, muscular legs, revealing a generously-sized cock, cut and already flushed red.

Charles’ eyes went wide. “Can I blow you?”

Jakob chuckled. “Like I’d ever say no to that.” Then his gaze raked over Charles. “But I’d like to see you first.”

“Okay.” Charles swallowed his nerves, wheeled over to the side of the bed. He transferred over, stripped his sweater off over his head. He knew his upper body was decent, fit and muscular, if a bit too pale and freckled, marred only by the long scar down his spine.

He pulled his legs up and lay on the bed, unzipping his jeans, rolling back and forth to work them and his boxers down over his arse, then sitting up to push them both down his legs.

He lay back on his elbows, chewing his lower lip as he awaited Jakob’s reaction.

Jakob ran a hand down the wasted muscles of Charles’ right thigh, then up across his numb genitals before bending to kiss the head of his cock. "You're beautiful," he declared, "and not despite these." His hand returned to Charles' leg.

Charles' blush extended well down his chest.

"These are as much a part of you as your blue eyes or red lips. I could no more find your legs ugly as any other part of you."

Charles hadn't known how much he'd needed to hear that from another person until he'd heard it. He'd always refused to allow his paralysis to define him, but the opinions of the rest of the world seldom agreed. "Kiss me again," he whispered.

Jakob obliged, sweet and soft, then nibbled along his jaw to his earlobe as Charles shuddered in his arms. He trailed kisses down Charles' neck and onto his chest before sucking firmly on Charles' left nipple while his fingers played with the right, until Charles was shaking and sobbing through ths best otgasm of his life.

Then he gathered Charles in his arms and held him, just held him, as he drifted back down to earth. "Was it good for you?" he teased.

Charles' vocal cords could as yet only manage an "Mmph" of agreement as he snuggled deeper into Jakob's arms.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)


End file.
